battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
XM8 LMG
The XM8 LMG is a variant of the XM8 baseline carbine; it has a heavy 20 inch (508 mm) barrel for sustained fire and increased accuracy, integrated folding bipod, built-in 4X Reflex Sight, and a 100 round magazine. This variant of the baseline carbine is meant to be used as a light machine gun rather than an ordinary assault rifle such as its long barrel (LB) XM8 counterpart or the M16 assault rifle. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the XM8 LMG can be found on the missions Crash and Grab and Ghost Town as a collectible. It is also used by Legionnaire Mercenaries during Ghost Town. In multiplayer, the XM8 LMG is issued to the Support class as an unlockable. It has a 150 round drum magazine and 300 rounds in reserve. It has a good rate of fire and power, but is very inaccurate. The crosshairs grow large as soon as it is fired from the hip. It can kill in around 10 shots. When playing in close-quarters with the support kit, this weapon is probably a better choice than other LMGs due to being magazine fed, allowing for a faster reload, and its decent damage, high rate of fire, and its low accuracy won't make much difference at close ranges. File:XM8LMG_BFBC.jpg|The XM8 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Valley Run. File:XM8LMG_BFBC_IS.jpg|The XM8 LMG's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the XM8 LMG is the 5th light machine gun issued to the Medic kit, requiring 34000 points to unlock. Its design differs from the XM8 Prototype, as outside of desert maps, it has a black finish instead of a grey-black scheme the XM8 has. It has relatively high accuracy and a high rate of fire. Like the MG36, it has a 100 round Beta-C magazine. This makes the reload time shorter when compared to other weapons of its class, although for gameplay balancing purposes, the player takes their time while reloading, dragging it out for longer than necessary. Its performance in close quarters is good despite its large crosshairs as its high rate of fire and large magazine can spare a few shots to miss. At longer ranges, burst firing is recommended as it has a lot of recoil and deviates easily. Its main advantage over other LMGs is its quick reload, but since the MG36 has the same reload speed and a built in Red Dot Sight, players tend to stop using this gun when they unlock the MG36. Players who may find the Red Dot Sight obsolete might prefer the XM8 LMG over the MG36, as the XM8 does offer peripheral vision, and boasts relatively simple and clear iron sights. BC2 XM8 LMG.png|The XM8 LMG at White Pass in Conquest. BC2 XM8 LMG IS.png|The XM8 LMG's iron sights. XM8LMGStatsBC2.png|The XM8 LMG's in-game stats evaluation Xm8lmgreload.gif|Relading animation (click to watch) Battlefield Play4Free The XM8AR is featured in Battlefield Play4Free. While not as powerful as purpose built LMGs, the XM8AR is accurate and comes with a quick change C-mag drum magazine. BFP4F XM8AR STATS.png|The Stats and Description of the XM8AR in Play4Free BFP4F GOL Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=52322 BFP4F XM8AR Render.png|More detailed photo of the XM8AR in Play4Free BFP4F XM8AR Left.png|A render of the XM8AR in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F XM8AR Center.png|A render of the XM8AR in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F XM8AR Right.png|A render of the XM8AR in Battlefield Play4Free Videos Video:XM8 LMG|Gameplay with the XM8 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Alta in Conquest mode Trivia *It is interesting to note that in the menu description's image of the XM8 LMG shows it has a tan coloured scheme, but in-game it has a dark grey colour scheme except on desert maps. External links *XM8 LMG on Wikipedia *XM8 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns